


My Love and Affection

by ozuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Belly Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Come Inflation, Enemas, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Manhandling, Marathon Sex, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Steve Rogers, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuma/pseuds/ozuma
Summary: Through sheer serendipity, Tony discovers a lesser known side effect of the super soldier serum. Naturally, his scientific curiosity demands that it be tested in the bedroom.Oh, and he's always fantasized about being filled with copious amounts of come.In which Steve makes Tony's dreams come true and discovers a few things about himself along the way.





	My Love and Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in this fandom for over two years, and I've been working on this fic for over six months... I am so glad to finally be able to post this! The whole time I was writing this I was thinking, "There's no way my first fic in Steve/Tony fandom will be come inflation. That's just embarrassing. I've got other _actual_ plotty stuff to write."
> 
> Lo and behold, my first fic in this fandom is some OTT come inflation fic... ha ha.
> 
> Thank you [enkiduu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enkiduu) and [neverthelessthesun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverthelessthesun) for beta! And thanks to everyone on the Steve/Tony Discord for being so supportive as I worked on this.
> 
> From the following kink meme prompt:  
>  _Tony really really really likes being fucked multiple times, one right after the other, and being filled with cum - but even he drew the line at having unprotected sex with multiple partners in the past, though, so this has been more of a guilty fantasy for him than reality ... but now with Steve and the super soldier serum and the stamina it brings ..._
> 
> (2019-1-15) Note: Sorry for any confusion from my changing the title! In all honesty, I was never satisfied with the old title and it's been driving me nuts for months. It's still the same fic as before!

Falling into bed with Steve Rogers was one of the best things that had happened to Tony in the past few years. The sex, while fairly vanilla so far, was _amazing_. Steve had literally superhuman stamina, and he quickly learned how to use it. Tony had missed waking up in the morning to a satisfying, full body ache. He’d be in the middle of a meeting when a subtle shift in his chair would rub up against one of the many bruises Steve had left on him the night before. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been able to go from zero to full embarrassing-as-fuck bulge in his pants so damn fast. Just another reason to be glad that he usually did meetings remotely these days.

And the thing was, it wasn’t just the sex that Tony enjoyed about Steve. The craziest part of this whole arrangement was that he actually _liked_ Steve. Genuinely. As a fellow human being. It wasn’t like he had despised him before. They had gotten off on the wrong foot, sure… but it wasn’t difficult for Tony to at least tolerate him. Steve was a capable team leader and one of the few people who could keep up with Tony even when he couldn’t understand half of the jargon Tony was tossing out in a conversation. After actually spending time with him, though, it turned out that Steve was just nice to be around. They actually talked. About non-trivial things. For not insignificant periods of time.

Back to the sex, though.

The thing was, Tony was a scientist and couldn’t resist poking at the secrets of the universe. And, well, Steve was still kind of a mystery to him. The report he’d read from SHIELD’s archives after hacking their systems ages ago noted that there were likely many unpredictable and unmeasured changes in Steve’s physiology as a result of the serum. Impressive stamina aside, Tony had a feeling that Steve was always holding back. In other parts of his life, Tony could understand the need for restraint. He could only imagine how long it must have taken before Steve acclimated to his newfound strength. He’d noticed how Steve would clench his fists when angry, as though he were afraid he’d break anything that he might rest his hands on unconsciously.

When it came to the bedroom, Tony had practically bent over backwards to accommodate the fact that Steve was… new to all this. And that was fine. Tony could do slow. With the right incentives. And Steve? _Definitely_ a good incentive.

Even so, not all was right in paradise. Steve had this weird thing about becoming incredibly bashful post orgasm. While it was kind of cute, it also didn’t quite add up. Sure, Steve was usually shy about initiating things, but once they got to the foreplay he was one of the most eager partners Tony had the pleasure of being with. All that considered, the sudden self-consciousness in the afterglow was odd. He didn’t always completely lose his erection afterward, either, and claimed that he was fine while turning down Tony’s offers to get him off again. He’d dutifully dispose of the condom and insist that he didn’t need to go another round. That he was really sensitive and didn’t enjoy so much stimulation. Sometimes Steve would disappear into the bathroom for a bit before coming back out with a towel to clean up. Tony hadn’t given it much thought at first. By that point, he was usually blissed out to the point of not caring.

It wasn’t necessarily a big deal to Tony. This was _Steve_. He could tolerate some quirkiness for the sake of whatever the hell their relationship was turning out to be.

Still, something was _up_ (aside from Steve’s unflagging erections). And Tony was determined to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Tony didn’t get much time to dwell on the problem. Between his regular busy life and frequent bouts of superheroism, details like that ended up low on the list of his priorities.

As fate would have it, the issue eventually came up entirely serendipitously. It was after a particularly brutal fight that cut things too close – Tony saved Steve from having a building crumble on top of him at the last second –  that the whole situation became relevant again.

To the surprise of no one on the team, they argued most of the way back home on the Quinjet, ending with Tony telling Steve to shove his hypocrisy where the sun don’t shine and skipping the jet ride to fly home on his own.

Fast forward twenty minutes later and Steve had Tony shoved up against one of the support pillars in his workshop.

Steve having so much pent up energy after a battle wasn’t anything new. Steve expressing it _this_ enthusiastically, on the other hand, was definitely a first.

They’d just finished each other off, both of their cocks wrapped in Steve’s large, warm hand. Tony collapsed back against the wall, everything still a bit hazy after such a satisfying climax.

“You are so damn impossible,” he mumbled as he tried to summon up some of his earlier annoyance.

Even through his post-coital haze, Steve had no trouble snarking back, “Pot. Kettle.”

That he could be so smug meant that he was far too coherent, and Tony would not stand for that. He lunged forward and caught Steve by the collar of his shirt before pulling him into a deep kiss. He reached down to lightly stroke Steve’s cock and reveled in the deep groan he got as a response.

“If you’re still capable of speech, I haven’t been doing my job,” Tony said as he pulled back.

Steve looked like an adorable mix between aroused and skeptical. “And that would be?” The challenge in his voice was all too obvious.

Tony promptly sank to his knees and swallowed Steve down without so much as a warning. And damn, did it feel good to take Steve like this. To have his hot, pulsing length slide down his throat as Tony took him as deep as he could. He could feel Steve’s hands in his hair, holding on tight enough to hurt, which just made everything else even more intense.

“Tony…” Steve had seemingly forgotten how to breathe. “You are _so_ …” His words cut off with a moan as Tony slid back to suck at the head.

Tony hummed in pleasure at hearing Steve so breathless already and couldn’t help the smug satisfaction of taking him by surprise. He’d never taken Steve this deep before, but after that last fight he just couldn’t bring himself to give a damn about that whole going slow plan.

Steve still had a death grip on his hair while his hips seemed to be moving on their own as he shallowly fucked Tony’s face.

“Tony, I…” Steve tugged on his hair a bit. “I’m close.”

Tony hummed in encouragement as he worked Steve’s dick back into his throat. It almost seemed like Steve was trying to pull back, though at the same time his hips were thrusting harder into Tony’s mouth. Tony was siding with the latter because damn was this good. He should’ve done this ages ago. Steve was so big that he could choke him easily and just the thought—

They both went over the edge at the same time, Tony coming in his pants, and Steve…

It was like flood gates opening. Tony felt a gush of come hit his tongue, followed by much, much more. Even with his considerable experience, he was caught by surprise as Steve continued to come into his mouth. It wasn’t long before it flooded his mouth and flowed down his throat faster than he could swallow. He ended up coughing and backing off even though he didn’t want to, which then got him a nice facial as Steve’s cockhead continued to spurt undeterred. Wiping his face off, and trying to not break out coughing, Tony let his gaze fall back to Steve’s cock as it painted Steve’s abdomen with white streaks. It took a few more moments for the flow from Steve’s cock to slow to a trickle before it finally stopped.

He gazed up to find Steve staring down at him, eyes almost comically wide.

Tony reached up and shamelessly swiped his thumb through some of the mess on his cheek before bringing it to his mouth to suck. He noticed Steve’s breath catch and did it again with a bit that had stuck to his beard.

“Huh, kind of sweet,” he remarked.

“Oh god, Tony. I didn’t mean to—” Steve started to say.

“Didn’t meant to, what?” Tony grinned up at him. “Tell me that you gush like a geyser when you come?”

That earned him a nice blush, which Tony watched with satisfaction as it gradually spread down Steve’s neck and chest.

“I just…” Steve let out a huff of air. “I was trying not to…”

“You’ve been holding back on me, haven’t you?”

Steve glanced away guiltily.

Tony laughed and patted Steve on the hip. “Oh, come on. You’re acting like this is some deep, dark secret.” He ran his thumb through yet another patch of Steve’s come and licked it off quickly. “I just think it’s really hot.”

There was a dull thud as Steve leaned back and let his head hit the support pillar. He rubbed a hand over his face. “You can’t be for real,” he mumbled to himself.

Tony shot him a smirk. “I should be saying that to you.”

Steve kept his gaze averted as he tucked himself back into his jeans. Not that it helped much. “Just… do you have a towel or a rag or something down here?”

Tony tried to stand up but found his legs surprisingly unwilling. “First of all, help me up. Then we can see to the towel situation.”

Steve did just that and finally gave Tony a shy smile.

Tony glanced down between them. On second thought, a towel was not going to cut it.

“How about this. We take the private elevator up to the penthouse and take a shower?”

Looking relieved, Steve nodded.

Not even ten minutes later, they stumbled into the shower after that and Tony gave Steve a very generous hand job. He leaned up and whispered in Steve’s ear, “Come on, Steve. Let it all go. Don’t need to worry about making a mess here.”

“God, _Tony_ ,” Steve cried out, his eyes shut tight. Seconds later, he came hard, all over Tony’s hand.

Tony watched in fascination as Steve’s cock spurted all over his hand and wrist and then some. He followed the path of the water with his eyes as the water washed away the evidence of Steve’s pleasure.

He glanced up to find Steve gazing back at him, eyes hazy with lust. Tony couldn’t resist, he surged up and kissed him hard. Steve’s arms wrapped around him and they both enjoyed a heated kiss under the warm water.

Warm and sated, they stumbled into bed not long after. Tony, who could never let his scientific curiosity go, didn’t hesitate to bring up the elephant in the room.

Steve groaned and slapped a hand over his eyes before admitting, “The thing is… ever since the serum, I come a lot. A hell of a lot.”

Tony considered the implications of that for a bit, before finally asking, “Wait a second. What the hell do you do when you jerk off?”

Steve mumbled something, prompting Tony to poke him in the side.

“Shower stall or towel,” he repeated quietly.

Tony just stared at him for a moment as he processed that information before breaking out into laughter. He hid his face in Steve’s warm chest as he giggled himself breathless.

“Oh my god, are you serious? You’ve been jerking off and then _hiding the evidence_? What are you, fifteen?”

He felt Steve’s arm tighten around his abdomen and pulled back to look up at Steve, who was once again sporting a nice shade of red down to his chest.

Sighing, Steve glanced down at him. “What else was I supposed to do?”

“Steve,” Tony said as he ran a hand down his chest. “Don’t you realize what you have? This is a _gift_. You need to share it, not hide it.”

Steve’s furrowed brow of disapproval and/or confusion was all too familiar now.

“Tony, you aren’t making any sense.”

“Don’t worry, champ,” Tony said with a firm pat on Steve’s shoulder. “I’ll explain later.” He pushed himself up to kiss Steve, which was a great way to change the subject.

* * *

 

Finally, Tony had an explanation for Steve’s odd behavior. And a documentable side effect of the serum that had not been accounted for previously.

Frankly speaking, Steve’s body was a work of art. After this discovery, Tony had a newfound appreciation for Dr. Erskine’s genius.

The thing was, Tony had always had this one particular fantasy that even he could admit was pretty out there: being fucked until he was full. Back in his twenties, he had gone through a brief phase where he’d played around with enemas. That feeling of being completely, utterly filled for a while had been amazing, yet ultimately unfulfilling. It wasn’t like it was something he could ask of his partners, either.

Steve, though… Steve could keep going, keep fucking him for hours as he filled Tony with his come. Tony wanted it so badly he could almost taste it. Having Steve fill him and just keep going. He couldn’t stop thinking about it after that. He’d beg Steve if he had to, he told himself as he jerked off in his lonely bed one night when Steve was out on a mission a few days. Tony only had to imagine looking down to see his belly full of Steve’s come and he was done for. He’d be embarrassed about getting off that fast if it wasn’t for the anticipation of actually living out his little fantasy.

* * *

 

“I want you to fill me with your come.”

Steve’s eyes widened in surprise. “W-what?”

“You heard me,” Tony said as he cuddled up to Steve on the couch. “I want you to fuck me until I’m full of you.”

Steve blinked a few times, as though he was making sure Tony said what he thought he said. “Tony, that’s… why would you even want that?”

“Because it’s been a fantasy of mine since forever and I know you’re the one that can make my dreams come true.” He glanced up at Steve and batted his eyelashes for extra effect.

Steve rolled his eyes and glanced away. “You’re being ridiculous.”

“I’m serious.” Tony nuzzled his face into the juncture of Steve’s shoulder. “Want you to make me your personal come dumpster for a weekend.” Steve’s furrowed eyebrows prompted Tony to reconsider his words. “Yeah, okay, that’s a crude way of putting it. But you know what I mean.”

“Tony…” Steve ran a hand through Tony’s hair. “That isn’t even possible.”

“Totally possible,” Tony insisted. “I know your little secret now. Why you never want to go more than once.”

Steve groaned. “Come on, Tony.”

“Didn’t it feel good to let go, though?”

There was a pause before Steve quietly admitted, “It did.”

“So, fuck me. Fuck me hard and keep going. Bare and everything. _Use_ me, Cap.”

The hitch in Steve’s breath made Tony smile. Time to press his advantage.

“You’re up for it, right?” He had to resist the urge to snicker at his own terrible joke.

Steve took a deep breath before letting it out in a long sigh. His eyes locked with Tony’s.

“This is absolutely insane. You know that, right?”

“Baby, I thought that’s what you loved about me,” Tony said with his best coquettish look. He smiled when that got him a laugh from Steve.

“Fine. I can… try?”

Laughing, Tony burrowed into the warm space under Steve’s jaw. “You make it sound like reaming me is such a hardship, Steve. I want you to have a good time, okay? No holding back.”

He let out a long, low sigh. “I’m just not sure how this is going to work.”

“Don’t worry,” Tony assured him. “I’ll take care of everything. You just need to bring yourself. And your dick.”

Steve made a face. “Well gee, seeing as how you’re asking so little of me…”

Tony started laughing, which got Steve to drop the act and join in. He was really starting to appreciate moments like this where they could both just laugh like a pair of idiots and forget about everything else for a while.

* * *

 

Tony had everything planned a week later. It was torture just to wait this long. The whole week he couldn’t stop fantasizing about what it would be like to have Steve fill him like he’d filled his mouth.

He’d told Steve that he would be ready by that evening. One reason was so he could get everything ready: lube, some towels, beverages with electrolytes, and a nice selection of butt plugs. The other reason was so he could give himself some time to get reacquainted with that nice sensation of being full while he cleaned himself out.

Speaking of which, he was currently in front of his bathroom mirror getting reacquainted with enemas. He hadn’t used too much water. Just enough to get a bit of a bulge to his belly. He had both hands hefted on either side of his gut right now. This way, he could feel the warm water sitting inside of him. He reached down one hand to his already half hard cock and let out a groan. Just as he remembered, the feeling of being full was enough to get him hard. It didn’t take long to bring himself off while he rubbed his free hand over his stomach. And yeah, it was good. But it wasn’t enough. He wanted _more_ , and he knew Steve would be able to give him what he wanted.

* * *

 

By the time they had everything set up, they were both naked on Tony’s bed with Tony resting on his front on a truly absurd number of pillows. He groaned as Steve kept teasing him by slowly moving the plug back and forth between his ass cheeks.

“Steeeeve,” he called out in a purposefully whiny tone. “I know you’re pushing a hundred, but some of us would rather not wait that long.”

He heard Steve chuckle behind him before he slowly pulled the plug all the way out. Tony closed his eyes and groaned, more out of anticipation than the feeling itself.

“You really want me to keep going?” he asked, uneasiness still apparent in his voice.

“Yes. For the hundredth time, yes.” Tony turned around slightly to give Steve an annoyed glare as he pointed at his own slicked up asshole. “I can take it. And more than that, I want it. Want you to fill me with your come until I can’t move. Want you to _claim_ me. God, Steve, do you know how hot that is?”

Judging by Steve’s blush that was already spreading down across his chest, he had a pretty good idea how arousing Tony found it. And going by his cock standing impressively at attention, Steve thought it was pretty damn hot, too.

Rolling his eyes, he moved forward. Tony felt a shiver of anticipation run through him as Steve placed his hands on his hips.

“It gets to be too much, we stop. You understand?”

Tony nodded, though he realized that Steve might not be able to see that before saying, “Got it. It gets to be too much, we stop, get the plug, and wait things out.”

“Good,” Steve said.

Tony had expected him to say something else. Maybe something to warn him before he started. Instead, he felt the large, blunt head of Steve’s dick push against his entrance.

“Shit,” he grit out at the slow intrusion. Steve was so goddamn big that Tony didn’t think he’d ever get used to him. Steve’s girth managed to surprise him every time they did something like this. Not that it was a bad thing. Tony loved the slow drag against his inner walls. Early on, it was just enough pain to keep him focused on the sensation but not enough to make him want to stop.

Steve pushed in slowly until he was fully seated inside Tony with a soft grunt. He held still for a few moments to give Tony time to adjust before starting to move. Tony did his best to hold on as Steve set a slow pace. He’d have told him to speed up a bit if it wasn’t for the fact that this was going to be a marathon. No use getting sore before they got to the good part. Instead, he focused on clenching his muscles down whenever Steve pulled back to make the slide that much better for both of them. And god, was it ever good.

Steve set a consistent pace like he could do this for days, which was probably true now that Tony thought about it. Steve was usually quiet during sex, and this time was no exception. He kept his breathing steady as he fucked steadily into Tony. Tony, on the other hand, was already panting and groaning whenever Steve pushed forward with enough force. It was a good start, and Tony was looking forward to things getting much better as the evening went on.

The first time Steve reached his orgasm, he let out a gasp and stilled as he came inside Tony. It took a few moments for Tony to notice the strain in the arm Steve was using to hold himself up on the bed.

“Steve?”

Steve huffed out a nervous laugh. “Just… nervous.”

“It felt good last time, right?” Tony reached out a hand to cover Steve’s. “I want you to enjoy this, too, you know. No fun if you just hold back like usual.”

“I know, but—”

 “No buts. I want this,” Tony assured him. He rubbed his hand up Steve’s arm. “Just let go, Steve.”

Letting go apparently meant learning forward over Tony’s back so fast he almost sent Tony face first into the bed. It was only the bruising grip Steve’s other hand had on Tony’s hip that kept him in place. His breaths were warm on Tony’s ear as he panted.

“God, you feel so good like this,” Steve whispered like it was a confession.

Steve gasped and pushed deeper into Tony and came again. And sure, it wasn’t like Tony’s ass was amazingly sensitive, but he could definitely feel the warmth flooding through him as Steve kept coming, far more copiously than he ever had before.

“Oh, _fuck_.” Tony couldn’t help squirming as Steve kept going. He was gripping Tony’s hips like a vice, as though he was afraid to let go. This was what Tony had wanted: everything Steve had to give to him. Tony’s own cock, already fully hard, slapped up against his stomach.

“Oh god,” Steve said as he continued to push his hips into Tony.

“See?” Tony said, feeling smug in addition to really turned on. “It’s good to let go sometimes.”

The huff of air from Steve’s laugh tickled Tony’s ear. He was about to say something when he felt Steve pulling back. There was an obscene squelching noise as Steve pulled all the way out. As soon as he did, Tony felt come starting to drip out of his hole.

“Shit, Steve. Already so much, and we’re just getting started.”

There was an audibly annoyed huff of breath before he felt Steve’s hands on his hips again. “I told you, Tony. It’s… a lot.”

Tony shook his head. “And I told you that I can take it. Keep going.” He turned his head so that he could see Steve behind him. “How long can you go for, anyway?”

The flush that Tony loved so much was spreading down Steve’s neck as he bashfully considered his answer.

“I…” he hesitated. “I’m not sure. I usually stop when I feel like enough is enough.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “How much is enough?”

The blush only darkened further. “Last time I remember was around sixteen.”

Tony’s eyes widened and then he laughed so hard he collapsed face first into the bed. He kept laughing even as his face was muffled in the sheets.

He opened his eyes and glanced back to find Steve looking a mix of nervous and embarrassed.

“I’m not saying that like it’s a bad thing,” Tony assured him. “Honestly? That’s pretty fucking hot. Your sex drive is something else.”

“It’s…”

“I know,” Tony said. “It’s the serum. Got it.” He grinned. “Might as well test your limits. For the sake of science, of course.”

Laughing, Steve ran a hand through his hair. “This is ridiculous.”

Tony’s gaze dropped not very subtly downwards. “Not as ridiculous as you sitting there clearly ready to go again and your dick not in my ass already.”

Steve rolled his eyes but followed through quickly, placing his hands firmly on Tony’s hips and pushing in slowly.

Closing his eyes, Tony let himself enjoy the feeling of being breached by Steve’s cock. He’d taken him only a few minutes ago and the slide in was still slow. It was almost hard to believe that Steve was real sometimes.

The second time, Steve went at a faster pace and focused on chasing his own pleasure. Tony kept his forehead down and let himself drift with his rough movements. It was nice, being able to just let go like this. Every now and then, Steve would hit somewhere more sensitive on a particularly hard thrust and Tony’s world would light up behind his eyelids. He ignored his cock for now; he had a feeling he had plenty of time to enjoy himself. He’d rather focus on Steve’s pleasure at this point.

It wasn’t long before Steve was coming again with a sharp gasp. He held onto Tony’s hips and pushed as far into him as he could. Once again, Tony could feel the sensation of warmth filling him.

They continued like that for quite a while, though Tony quickly lost track of time. It wasn’t until after recovering from this fourth orgasm that Steve finally reached down and wrapped a hand around Tony’s cock to bring him off. It was good, though by that point it was like a cherry on top of an already amazing ice cream sundae. After the post-orgasm high wore off, he practically melted against the pillows and the bedsheets as Steve pounded into him relentlessly. Steve was so damn big and his pace so consistent that it almost felt like being fucked by a machine. His rhythm hardly faltered as his hips pistoned in and out of Tony’s undoubtedly gaping hole. After a while, Tony could hear him panting like he was running a marathon.

Tony was no stranger to marathon sex. With Steve, though, it was something else entirely. He’d never had a partner with anything like Steve’s stamina. Hell, even when he was younger he could only manage so many orgasms in a few hours. Meanwhile, Steve kept going. Tony’s own cock was half hard between his legs, but Tony hardly paid it any mind. Instead he let himself settle into the moment, his mind reaching a rare kind of calm as he let his attention settle on the sensations of Steve fucking him over and over again.

By the time they finally stopped and turned in for the night, Tony was a sweaty, blissed-out mess. He could barely bring himself to even twitch by the time Steve got up to fetch the plug. He somehow managed to summon up the energy to grab Steve’s wrist.

“You okay?” Steve asked as he glanced down at him.

“Mmm, yeah,” he muttered. “Just… do me a favor?”

“Anything,” Steve said, voice soft.

“Don’t use the plug yet. Want you inside me.” That earned him a surprised look from Steve.

“Tony…”

“You’re not close to done, right? Just… keep fucking me.”

He watched Steve visibly swallow before setting the plug aside and settling in bed behind him. Once he felt Steve’s warm arms wrap around him, he hummed in pleasure. Steve always ran hot. In bed he was like the world’s best, sexiest teddy bear.

By now, Tony was so loose that Steve was able to slide in easily.

“Mhmm,” he hummed into his pillow. “You’re the best,” he mumbled as he closed his eyes.

He felt Steve’s hand stroke down his side. In his sleepy haze, he could have sworn he heard him say something like, “Love you, too, Tony.”

He drifted off to Steve’s warmth surrounding him.

* * *

 

It was some ungodly hour wedged between the middle of the night and morning when Tony stumbled into his en-suite bathroom. Half-asleep and groggy as he was, he chalked up his awkward movements and somewhat wobbly center of gravity to alcohol. And maybe having eaten too much before bed, weird as that was. It wasn’t until he’d relieved himself and he’d finished washing his hands that he woke up enough to remember what he’d been doing for the past few hours before he’d passed out. He hadn’t been drinking, that was for sure.

“JARVIS, lights to 40%.”

He wasn’t quite prepared for the sight that met him in the mirror. There was a noticeable bulge to his stomach, like he’d sported back during his enema phase. No wonder his balance was slightly off. Going into this, Tony had known that he was going to be taking a lot of Steve’s come up his ass, but even this much this fast was beyond his expectations. He brought one hand to his belly and massaged it a bit. Oh god, he could _feel_ Steve’s come churning around inside of himself. It should freak him out, and it kind of did, but mostly it was really, _really_ hot. His cock definitely agreed as he watched it stiffen in the mirror.

It wasn’t like it was a terrible burden to be this filled up. Not yet, anyway. And that’s when his scientific curiosity started to rear its head again. He much _could_ he take? How big could his belly get before he had to take out the plug and let Steve’s come spill back out of him? And oh god, just the thought of that was doing things for Tony as he reached down to palm himself.

He was so caught up in his thoughts and his arousal that he didn’t notice Steve step into the bathroom.

He heard Steve’s sleep-slurred voice call out, “Tony? Are you okay?” followed by an, “Oh!” as Steve’s eyes fell on Tony’s reflection in the mirror.

Moving faster than anyone had any right to after just waking up, Steve was behind Tony in a second, his hands tentatively on Tony’s hips. He glanced between Tony and the mirror, his cheeks already flushed.

“I knew there was a lot in you already when I put in the plug, but I didn’t realize…” His voice trailed off. His tone was a mix of concern and… awe, it sounded like?

Tony leaned back into his chest and sighed when Steve’s arms come up to wrap around his belly. He hummed in pleasure before saying, “Told you I could handle it.”

He caught Steve rolling his eyes in the mirror. “Since when was this a contest?” Steve moved one of his big hands over Tony’s. “God, Tony. I… I can see it. It doesn’t hurt, does it?”

Tony shook his head. “Just feels kinda weird.” Steve pressed down a bit with his hand and Tony gasped at the shock of arousal it sent through him. “And heavy. And full.” He sighed before adding, “In a good way.”

“Full of me,” Steve murmured as he nuzzled into the juncture of Tony’s neck and shoulder.

Tony just hummed contentedly as he gave in further to Steve’s embrace, Steve’s body supporting him nicely. He felt warm and safe in a way he’d never imagined was possible. Steve was surrounding him and inside him and he felt… cherished.

“I wouldn’t mind taking a bit more,” he said after a few minutes passed.

“Tony…” Steve warned him. He glanced up from Tony’s shoulder to meet his eyes in the mirror. “We’ve never done anything like this before.” He rubbed a hand over Tony’s stomach seemingly unconsciously. “It’s a lot to take.”

Leaning his head back a bit further, Tony glanced up at Steve through his eyelashes. “I don’t mind. And really, you’re underestimating me.”

Looking very put-upon, Steve sighed. “If you say so,” he finally conceded after a moment of contemplation.

Tony set his other hand on top of Steve’s conjoined hands on his stomach and squeezed a bit. “I’ll be fine. We’ll take it slow. I _want_ this.” He grinded back against Steve’s very obvious erection. “And so do you, it looks like.” He grinned up at Steve.

Steve arched up into him and groaned, which was as good an answer as any. Tony could see that crease forming between his brow again, though. No way he was going to let Steve talk him out of this so they could go back to bed. Time to play dirty.

He reached a hand behind himself so he could guide Steve’s cock back to the plug in his still slicked entrance. Steve’s deep groan was all the answer he needed.

“Feel that, Cap? I’m still all slick and open for you. Just waiting for you to fuck me again. Claim me even more.” He twisted around so he could kiss the juncture of Steve’s shoulder and neck. “Just imagine Bruce or Natasha coming in here and seeing me like this. They’d instantly know how much I belonged to you. How badly I want you inside me,” he said the last bit with a purr, knowing that Steve could never resist that tone.

Sure enough, Steve’s hold on Tony tightened. Before he could even object, Steve was hauling him up and turning toward the shower.

Tony ended up bent over the low bench in the shower stall in a position that wouldn’t jostle his abdomen too much. The bench was just the right height to let him tip his rear upward so that Steve could remove the plug without letting too much come leak out.

He shivered as Steve traced the edge of his entrance with a finger.

“You’re already so full,” he said, sounding reverent. “Even like this all I can see is my come.”

“Plenty of space for more, champ,” Tony teased. He wiggled his ass because he knew Steve couldn’t resist when he did that.

Steve wasted no time sliding his cock past the loosened ring of muscle, slowly seating himself fully as his balls settled against Tony’s ass. Did Tony mention how big Steve was? Because holy shit, he was big.

His thoughts were cut off by a bright burst of pleasure as Steve pulled back an inch or two before pushing back in, hard. He set a slow pace like this for a while, gently rocking Tony’s hips with slow thrusts. Tony rested his arms and head on the cool marble bench and let Steve go at his own pace. He was glad he was still a bit tight. It made him more aware of the blunt, hot pressure inside of him. The way Steve slid into Tony like he belonged there.

“Oh God,” Steve said between grunts as he started to move inside of Tony. “You’re still so tight.”

Tony gasped as Steve hit a particularly sensitive spot inside of him. “Fuck, yeah. Not for much longer, though.”

Chuckling, Steve replied, “You’re probably right.”

Steve fucked him like he hadn’t just woken up five minutes ago.

It wasn’t long before Steve bent forward over him as he came with a wet gasp. Tony could feel him pumping more of his come into him and sighed with relief. It was almost better than an orgasm, feeling Steve fill him like this. Like enemas but far more intense. The increased pressure on his prostate was constant and only got better each time Steve came inside of him. Tony was pretty sure he’d be able to get off on that kind of stimulation alone if they kept going.

They didn’t go as long this time. Tony counted maybe six orgasms before Steve stopped. It was hard to keep track when his mind kept fuzzing out. The combination of sleepiness and easy pleasure was enough to lull him back to sleepiness. He couldn’t even bring himself to protest when Steve practically bridal carried him back to bed.

“Come on, Tony,” Steve said as he laid Tony gently down on the bed. His expression was unbearably tender. “You need sleep.”

Tony shook his head. “Just an hour or two,” he said around a yawn.

“Right,” Steve said, amusement all too obvious in his voice. He pulled the covers over both of them as he settled in behind Tony as the big spoon. Tony would’ve complained about having the plug back in instead of Steve, if he could just keep his eyes open.

The last thing Tony remembered before drifting off was the feeling of Steve’s hand stroking his stomach.

* * *

 

He woke up gradually late in the morning to a warm bed and a heaviness throughout his body that immediately reminded him of the night before. He was alone, and the sheets had been pulled up around him. Yawning, he reached over the side of the bed to grab his phone. Sure enough, it was a quarter until noon.

He fell back into bed with a resigned sigh that was quickly cut off by a moan as the movement jostled his abdomen. “Fuck,” he said as his head hit the pillows with a thud. The increased pressure was more noticeable than it had been last night. It was a weird mix of strain and pleasure that he was still getting used to. Unsurprisingly, his cock was already fully hard. He reached down, noting with a thrill that his stomach somewhat got in the way, to stroke himself a bit with a sigh.

“Tony?”

Steve’s voice was followed by the bedroom door opening and the wonderful smell of coffee wafting over to him.

“Oh god, you are the best person ever,” Tony said reverently as Steve moved to set the mug down on the bedside table on Tony’s side.

He smiled and pressed a tender kiss to Tony’s forehead. “Good morning to you, too.”

Tony was two gulps in before he noticed Steve’s eyes roving over him. “Like what you see?”

Blushing, he glanced away. Tony was about to make a joke until he noticed the bulge in Steve’s sweatpants.

He huffed out a laugh. “Really, Cap? You are insatiable.”

“I can’t help it,” he said as he turned away to glance out the shaded windows. “You’re…”

Tony glanced down at himself and leered back at Steve. “What? Naked and hard?”

“I was going to say ‘ridiculous,’” Steve turned to him with a soft smile. “That works, too.”

He started removing his shirt, at which point Tony promptly shut up because he never got tired of seeing Steve shirtless. Steve had his pants halfway off before adding, “And you’re…” By the time he turned back to Tony in nothing but his briefs, his expression was undeniably hungry. “You look good,” he finally said in a low voice. His gaze had dropped from Tony’s face to his visibly protruding belly.

His coffee already finished, Tony set the mug down. He hadn’t expected Steve to get into this so much. Hell, he figured that as far as kinks went this was pretty out there. Steve somehow always managed to surprise him.

Lying back against the pillows in a way that put himself on display, Tony grinned. “So what you’re saying, is that you like what you see. And that you definitely want to see more.”

“Damn right I do,” Steve said as he headed for the bed.

Unfortunately, that was the moment that Tony’s phone decided to ring.

Tony fell back into bed with a groan. “JARVIS? I thought any non-emergency calls were being rerouted?”

“My apologies, Sir, but this particular call counts as an emergency.”

He gave Steve an apologetic look before answering his phone.

* * *

 

Tony ended up working on his tablet in bed while coordinating with Stark Industries’ west coast office. He had been planning to get some work done, despite this weekend being a very sexy staycation. Interrupting his time with Steve, on the other hand, was not what he’d wanted.

“I’ll leave you to it,” Steve said as he pulled his pants back on. He turned back to Tony and pulled him close.

Tony kissed Steve and pulled back. “I’ll make it up to you. Gonna keep the plug in all day,” he promised. “I’ll be ready for you whenever you want.”

Steve’s lust-clouded look of surprise was wonderful. “Seriously?”

“Yes.” Tony nodded. “Take me whenever you feel like it. You see me in the kitchen and you want some? I’m all yours.”

“Any time?”

“Any,” Tony assured him.

Steve kissed him again before getting up to leave the room.

* * *

 

Two hours later, Tony was in the kitchen grabbing a smoothie, when Steve finally decided to take him up on his offer. He heard Steve walk in, expecting him to head to the fridge. Not bothering to turn around, he went back to enjoying his snack.

What he didn’t expect was to have Steve wrap his arms around his waist a few seconds later.

“Hey,” he whispered. Tony couldn’t help shuddering at the warm puff air against the shell of his ear. “Can I take you up on your offer, now?”

Tony nearly choked on his smoothie before setting it down and nodding slowly. He swallowed once, before answering, “Yeah. Go for it.”

He definitely couldn’t complain when Steve bent him over the counter, unceremoniously removed the plug, and pushed into him.

“Yeah,” Tony panted. “That’s it. Fucking take me, use me. I’m yours.”

“You feel so damn good,” Steve breathed into his ear as he continued to thrust into him. “Could fuck you all day.”

Tony groaned into his crossed arms on the cool, marble counter. It’s not like Steve never swore, but hearing him say ‘fuck’ was never going to stop being a huge turn on.

Apparently fucking Tony in the kitchen really did things for Steve; it wasn’t long before he stopped moving and gasped into Tony’s ear. Tony couldn’t actually feel it, but it was pretty easy to imagine Steve filling him up even more. Steve went a few more times like that before getting Tony off with his hand, leaving him a trembling mess that could barely hold himself up against the counter.

He was surprised when Steve quickly cleaned him up with a warm towel that he got from… somewhere. Just like a Boy Scout, Tony thought to himself blearily as Steve replaced the plug and gently settled him down on the couch in the adjacent room. He even set Tony’s smoothie down on the table next to him.

After kissing Tony’s forehead, he smiled down at him. “Take it easy, okay?” His hand drifted over Tony’s stomach. “You’ve already done a lot.”

Tony meant to string actual words together, but could only get out a, “Mmm, yeah,” before his eyes seemed to close of their own accord. He’d taken care of the emergency from earlier; so maybe Steve was right. He should rest. Moving around while carrying so much of Steve’s come inside him was tiring him out faster than he thought.

* * *

 

Later in the evening, Steve didn’t even pretend he had come down to the workshop for any reason other than to take Tony against a workbench.

There was something about being fucked by Steve surrounded by holographic screens and pieces of projects that made it even hotter. He spread his legs wider as Steve continued to fuck him well past his first, second, fifth orgasms.

When Steve wrapped his arms around Tony’s lower abdomen for leverage, Tony cried out as his orgasm blindsided him. He watched as his cock continued to spurt long stripes over the surface of the desk. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d gotten off so quickly. Just having Steve’s hands on his full stomach made Tony hyper aware of his swollen gut as it protruded out even further than it had a few hours ago. He shuddered as Steve continued to use his grip on his belly as leverage while fucking him. It made everything feel so intense that his spent cock twitched between his legs eagerly.

Steve squeezed his stomach lightly. “Can’t believe how much of me you’re taking.”

“I can take more,” Tony assured him. “So much more, Steve.”

Steve kissed his way up Tony’s neck. “Good. Because I still have so much more to give.”

Tony couldn’t help the moan that escaped him in response to Steve’s words. He hadn’t expected Steve to get into this so much. Tony wanted more, and Steve wanted to give him more. As Steve kept fucking Tony against the workbench, he didn’t disappoint. Like in everything else, Steve gave all he had. And Tony happily took it.

They went to bed that night with Steve still inside Tony. As he drifted off, Tony smiled to himself. He knew that eventually Steve would pull out and replace his cock with the plug. For now, though, Tony let himself enjoy the delightful intimacy.

* * *

 

Waking up feeling far heavier than he remembered was becoming a normal thing now, Tony noted groggily as he woke up next to Steve the next morning. His limbs felt like lead and his ass was sore around the plug settled snugly in his entrance. It was a good kind of exhaustion, though, and Tony couldn’t help smiling. He could feel Steve’s arm thrown over his chest and the warmth of Steve’s head resting against his shoulder. Before he could think better of it, Tony turned toward Steve and gave his forehead a kiss. He was being a total sap, but he couldn’t help it. Everything from the bed to the temperature-controlled air in the room felt soft and perfect. He could lie in bed like this all day, he thought to himself.

Rubbing his eyes, he finally opened them and glanced down.

“Well shit,” he said to himself when his brain finally helpfully reminded him what he’d been up to the night before and the night before that.

His stomach was huge. There was no other way to put it. The skin was pulled taut over his distended belly as though straining to contain all of Steve’s come. He gasped as Steve’s arm slipped down to curl over his belly possessively. Tony glanced to his side to see Steve’s eyes half open, his face lit up by a smile.

“I think… I think I’ve hit my limit,” he admitted.

Laughing, Steve nuzzled against his neck as his arm tightened around Tony’s abdomen, making him moan at the overwhelming sensation. It was like every square inch of his stretched skin was ten times more sensitive than usual.

“Didn’t know Tony Stark had limits,” Steve said.

Tony groaned as another ripple of pleasure went through his stomach. “First time for everything.”

Steve pushed himself up to gaze down at Tony. There was something in his eyes that made Tony shiver with pleasure. As Steve’s hand moved over his belly, the intensity of his possessiveness hit Tony like a truck.

“Oh, Tony,” Steve said, tone soft and heavy from sleep. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Mmm,” Tony practically purred as he burrowed back into the pillow. “So glad you let me, Steve. Told you I could take you. Feels so good to be filled like this.”

“You sure you're okay?” Steve asked.

Tony nodded. “Yeah, ‘m good.” Eloquence was not something Tony could achieve before his first cup of coffee.

He cuddled into the pillow and must have drifted off because the next thing he knew, Steve was kissing his way down his stomach. Groaning, Tony slowly opened his eyes to see Steve smiling up at him. He groaned again when Steve reached down to stroke his cock. He hadn’t even realized he was hard. Just as Tony was really getting into it, Steve let his cock go, causing it to slap up against the underside of his swollen belly. He yelped, eyes opening wide, and shot Steve his best sleepy glare.

Laughing, Steve wrapped a big hand around Tony’s dick. “Don’t fall asleep on me, now.”

“I’m wide awake, champ,” Tony assured him.

The hunger in Steve’s gaze was palpable as he took in Tony lying on the bed. Tony could feel his own face heating up a bit. He couldn’t remember ever seeing Steve like this, even on their most passionate nights spent together.

“Good. Wouldn’t want you to miss this,” Steve said before moving to take Tony’s thighs in each hand.

Even though Tony knew what was coming, he was still surprised when Steve gently pulled Tony’s thighs open and went down on him. Blow jobs from Steve were always nice, but now it was something else entirely. Steve pressed Tony’s cock against his belly and licked around both before taking him into his mouth. Even as he had Tony in his mouth, his hands moved up to massage Tony’s stomach. The strain on his abdomen combined with the searing heat of Steve’s mouth on his cock was like nothing Tony had ever experienced before.

“Oh fuck, _Steve_.”

Steve pulled off at the last second to let Tony come all over himself. Tony tossed his head back with what sounded like a whimper when Steve crouched close to lick it off of the underside of his stomach.

“Look at you,” Steve said, voice heavy with want.

He crawled forward over Tony until their faces were inches apart. Tony pushed up against him in what turned into a sloppy morning kiss. Once he felt Steve move one arm lower, it wasn’t hard to guess from his movements what he was doing. Steve deepened the kiss, licking into Tony’s mouth as he got himself off. Tony moaned in encouragement, sliding one arm around Steve’s shoulders to pull him down.

It wasn’t long before Steve moved his hand back up and finished by rubbing himself off against Tony’s stomach, already slick with Tony’s own come. His kisses soon turned loose and sloppy until he was just gasping into Tony’s mouth. When he came, he spilled between them. Once Steve pulled back, Tony glanced down to see the stretched skin covered in Steve’s come. He couldn’t help a groan at the sight: Steve’s come marking him from inside and out.

“You’re gonna kill me, Cap,” Tony said in a strained voice as he let his head fall against the pillow.

Steve kissed Tony’s stomach before patting his hip. “You’ll live, Stark.”

* * *

 

Eventually, Tony just settled for wearing a robe. He wasn’t planning to leave the penthouse anyway, and it was the one article of clothing that wouldn’t get in the way of his protruding belly. The day before he’d looked like he’d maybe eaten too much, but now… he groaned as he ran a hand over the swell of his stomach. Every time he moved, he could feel the weight of Steve’s come sitting in his gut. It was strange but also kind of exhilarating, carrying around such an intimate part of Steve like this.

And Steve, well, he was _definitely_ enjoying this.

It was obvious that Steve enjoyed watching him walk around displaying clear evidence of their past two days together. It wasn’t like anyone could have missed it at this point. He also noticed the obvious hunger in Steve’s expression as his eyes followed him across the room. Who could’ve guessed that Steve had such a strong possessive streak?

All fun and games aside, Tony really was starting to feel the strain of carrying around extra weight like this. He ended up lying on the couch cuddled up with Steve, while Steve idly stroked his hands over Tony’s stomach.

Eventually, Tony turned around to kiss Steve on the cheek.

“As much as I’ve enjoyed this, I think it’s time we cleaned things up,” Tony said.

Steve leaned forward for a tender kiss before pulling back. “Sure.” He pressed down a bit on Tony’s stomach, which elicited a gasp from Tony. “I’ve enjoyed this too, you know.”

Laughing, Tony pulled back to smile at him. “I never would’ve guessed.”

Steve’s answering smile just made everything worth it.

* * *

 

Just two nights ago, Tony had stood before the mirror in his bathroom and wondered how much of Steve he could take. He supposed he had his answer now as he stood in front of the larger three-panel mirror. He was already almost painfully hard as he ran his hands over his full stomach. He groaned when he glanced down to see that most of his dick was obscured by how much his belly protruded.

“You really are amazing,” Steve said as he stepped next to Tony and pulled him into a sweet kiss. He glanced over at the mirror. “I’ll never forget how you look like when you’re full of me like this.”

Sure, Tony knew Steve had an eidetic memory, but the way he said it was so goddamn hot he couldn’t help moaning in response. And then Steve went on his knees and positioned himself between Tony and the mirror, his hands on Tony’s hips. When Tony met his hungry gaze, he smiled. Steve kept surprising him this weekend, and he loved it.

Steve moved his hands up to Tony’s stomach, pressing lightly with his fingers. Even that was enough to make Tony cry out.

“That’s it,” Steve said, voice low. “You’ve done so much for me. So let me take care of you this time.”

Tony nodded and then practically lost his balance when Steve took his cock into his mouth. Steve wasted no time taking more of Tony and putting his tongue to work licking along the underside. All the while, he kept his hands on Tony’s stomach, gently kneading the stretched skin. Tony couldn’t help his quick, hitching breaths as he was overwhelmed by sensation. Steve briefly reached back to run his hand over one of Tony’s ass cheeks, prompting Tony to thrust forward in surprise. If Steve’s hum of pleasure at that was anything to go by, that was what he’d been going for. Tony gave in, letting his hips thrust forward to fuck Steve’s mouth while he tried to remember how to breathe.

“Holy shit, Steve,” he said, voice strained.

Tony had his hands on Steve’s shoulders as he held on for dear life. Eventually, he felt his cock slide into the warmth of Steve’s throat on a particularly rough thrust. Steve took that moment to press his thumbs inward against Tony’s stomach, and that was it for Tony. The clenching heat and the pressure drove him over the edge. He called out Steve’s name, his voice raspy with strain, as he came down Steve’s throat.

Tony wasn’t sure how long it was before Steve pulled off of his cock with a wet popping noise. He could barely stand, his legs wobbling from the force of his orgasm. Steve wasted no time standing up and moving his hands around his hips to support him. Tony let out a weak moan when he glanced up to catch Steve licking his lips. He tried to say something, but his tongue didn’t seem to want to cooperate. He was still panting hard and shivering from the aftershocks of pleasure.

“You must be exhausted,” Steve said to him as he kissed Tony’s forehead. The fact that his voice was so raspy made Tony feel dizzy. “Before we clean up, though, I wanted to take you again.” He moved to stand behind Tony, his hands still providing solid support. “Can you take just a bit more? For me?”

Tony nodded. Steve had practically sucked his brain out through his dick, but he still wanted to enjoy Steve inside him again.

“Just… you’re gonna have to do all the work,” he finally managed to say.

“I’m fine with that,” Steve murmured into Tony’s hair as he pulled him close. “I’ll take care of things from here. It's the least I can do after all you've done for me.”

Tony couldn’t help a smile. If there was one thing he’d learned in his time with Steve, it was that Steve liked to take care of people. It was always nice to be on the receiving end of that devotion.

Tony barely flinched as Steve slowly pulled the plug out of him. In the quiet bathroom, Tony could hear the obscene squelching noises as the plug slipped free. Steve tossed it aside before turning his attention back to Tony and the mirror they were facing.

“I remember when I first saw you the other night. I thought you were full then, but…” Steve’s hand shifted up to settle on Tony’s abdomen. “You’re definitely full now, aren’t you?”

Tony nodded. The pressure in his gut was inescapable. Thinking about how all of that came from Steve made him groan weakly.

“Good,” Steve said as he lined up his cock with Tony’s entrance. He slid his other hand down Tony’s thigh. “Just relax and let me take care of you, okay?”

Before Tony could even nod, Steve hitched him up by sliding one arm under both of his thighs. Steve’s other arm moved up to his chest as Steve pulled Tony back against himself. With barely any effort, Steve lifted Tony into the air. Tony instinctively bent his knees and spread his legs to make the position less awkward. He reached back to lock his hands behind Steve’s neck as though he was holding on for dear life. Like this, he was splayed across Steve’s upper body. His breath hitched when his eyes fell on their reflection in the mirror.

“I want to see you,” Steve whispered into Tony’s ear and added, “while I fuck you,” as he pushed up and slid his cock into Tony’s entrance.

In this position, gravity did a lot of Steve’s work for him as he practically bounced Tony on his cock. Each time he bottomed out, he grunted roughly before lifting Tony up again. It wasn’t long before the room filled with the sounds of their harsh breaths and the wet slap of skin against skin. Tony could also feel come leaking out of his hole around Steve’s cock. It ran down his thighs until even in the mirror he could see it. He was so goddamn full. Even though he’d had one of the most memorable orgasms of his life mere minutes ago, he still felt worked up. He was warm all over as Steve held him close.

“Still can’t believe you took so _much_ ,” Steve gasped out between grunts.

He lifted Tony up while pulling out slowly. Tony could see Steve’s dick in the mirror, still huge and hard, as it slowly slid out of him. It wasn’t until Steve had pulled halfway out that Tony realized just how much come and lube were coating his cock. He leaned his head back against Steve and moaned, low in his chest. It was so goddamn hot.

Tony flinched slightly when he felt the head of Steve’s cock pull free of his ass. Immediately after, he felt more come dripping out of him. Without Steve’s cock to keep things in, the volume increased significantly. Tony groaned when he heard some of it drip onto the floor. That’s how much of Steve’s come he had inside him right now.

“So good for me,” Steve said, voice awed.

Tony could tell from their reflection that Steve was glancing down at his gaping asshole. He was probably a mess now, which Steve clearly appreciated.

Steve lined himself up again and thrust hard while letting Tony slide down his cock. He must have changed his angle because this time he nailed Tony’s prostate. Between that and the heavy pressure in his stomach, Tony was quickly overwhelmed. His vision whited out and he yelled Steve’s name as pleasure shot through his nerves like fire. It wasn’t quite an orgasm, but it was just as good. Steve hit that spot a few more times before finally reaching his own climax. He groaned into Tony’s hair as he came inside of him, probably making up for the amount that had been dripping out of Tony’s hole.

After a few moments where all Tony could hear were Steve’s heavy breaths, Steve pulled out of Tony and shifted his hold on Tony until he had him in a bridal carry. Tony would’ve complained if he wasn’t already sure that his legs wouldn’t support him right now, anyway. He turned his face upward to catch Steve in a kiss. It started out soft and tender until Steve moved to claim Tony’s mouth. Tony just hummed in pleasure as Steve aggressively licked into his mouth.

When Steve pulled back, his cheeks were red and his pupils were blown. He smiled at Tony before saying, “Thank you.”

Chuckling weakly, Tony replied, “I think that’s my line.”

* * *

 

Hours later, they were both in Tony’s large bath tub, enjoying the warm water. Steve had insisted on having Tony in his lap, and while Tony initially protested, he had to admit now that it was nice. He could lean back into Steve’s warmth and just enjoy himself. He glanced down at his now normal belly, no longer distended by truly absurd amounts of come. Cleaning up had taken a while, but Steve had been so sweet through all of it – even through the messier parts of the process.

Now they were clean and letting themselves relax after a fairly vigorous workout of a weekend. Even Steve, the seemingly indefatigable super soldier looked half asleep when Tony turned to face him.

“Looks like you could use a break, champ.”

Steve’s eyes blinked open slowly. “Mmm,” he hummed in what sounded like agreement. “Probably.”

Smiling, Tony kissed his forehead lightly. “You’ve earned it.”

Steve returned his smile. “You think so?”

“Definitely,” Tony said with a laugh. He pulled back a bit to consider something. “Besides, we should save some energy for next time.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Next time?”

Tony reached down to cup Steve’s cheeks. “Of course there’s going to be a next time, Cap. Gotta see if I can increase the volume that I can take.” Tony winked. “Purely for scientific reasons.”

“Oh my god, you _are_ crazy,” Steve said as he shut his eyes tight.

“Oh please, as if you aren’t getting all hot and bothered right this second thinking about seeing me filled with even more of your come. It’s totally your kink.”

“Do you have to put it that way?” Steve asked with a low groan.

Tony leaned forward for a soft peck on Steve’s lips. “Yes,” he said before breaking out laughing.

Despite the obvious blush on his cheeks, Steve cracked a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are welcome and very much appreciated.
> 
> Now with [art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970350) from [vulcan_slash_robot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcan_slash_robot/pseuds/vulcan_slash_robot)!!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for "Engineered to Perfection (The Filling is the Best Part)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970350) by [vulcan_slash_robot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulcan_slash_robot/pseuds/vulcan_slash_robot)




End file.
